Roommate Issues
by StilettoPrincess
Summary: Nitori is suffering through another one of Rin's one night stands when he hears Rin say his name in the throws of passion.


There was nothing Nitori hated more than when Rin brought home a girl. He knew it was stupid; he had no right to be jealous since Rin was not in any way his; but every time, he couldn't help but sink into a depressed rut of envy and dispair. It had been an unusually "good" week for Rin; this was the third girl since monday. Nitori wondered if he even cared that his roommate was just a few feet above him while he had his way with another lucky one-nighter. As he had done every night this week, Nitori made sure to keep his mouth shut and lay as still as possible so he didn't interrupt the happy couple. On this particular evening, Rin had found himself a pretty brunette from another school at that night's assortment of parties they had attended together. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to tune out the enthusiastic moans while he attempted to fall asleep. The girl made most of the noise, but every once in a while Nitori could hear Rin let out a hushed groan.

"Oh god, harder!" Nitori heard the girl cry shrilly.

"Fuck~" Rin moaned in reply. Suddenly, a rush of heat flooded through the pit of his stomach. _Nononono, _Nitori thought. _This is not the time. _But his efforts were in vain; Rin gave another strained groan laced with lust and Nitori was broken. Cursing himself for his lack of self control, he pulled the elastic of his boxers over his bobbing erection. He figured that with all the noise his roommate was making, neither him nor his yelping partner would notice the shuffle of fabric. Nitori wrapped a shaking fist around his arousal and pumped slowly, trying to match his pace with Rin's heavy breathing- though it was hard since that girl kept screaming. Nitori wondered how they haven't been caught by the neighboring dorms, but his train of thought was cut off when he heard the bouncing of the bed beneath him get faster. He pumped faster in response, covering his mouth with the back of his hand to keep himself from whining Rin's name as he imagined his roommate's hand in place of his own. Both their speeds increased, and Nitori felt himself nearing his edge. As he reached the point or no return, Rin pounded into the mattress beneath his before both him and the girl cried in pleasure.

"Ah-ah! Rin!~" The brunette yelled.

"Uhn, uh! Ai! Ah- Ai!"

Nitori tore his hand away just as he came across his chest. Had Rin just… yelled _his_ name when he came? Had that just been his imagination in the heat of pleasure? _No,_ Nitori thought. He had definitely said his name. A hot blush rose to his cheeks. _Oh my god. This cannot be happening. _His breathing was erratic from shock and excitement, so he buried his face in the pillow while Rin escorted his lady friend out.

"That was fan-tas-tic~" the girl gushed.

"Sure, whatever." Rin replied tiredly. The door closed and Nitori heard Rin turn off the lights before crawling back into bed.

When Nitori woke up the next day, he was greeted with a throbbing erection. He involuntarily replayed the night's events in his mind, hearing over and over again "Uhn, uh! Ai! Ah- Ai!". Pushing his stiff back up with a tired arm, he looked across the room. Rin must be at the pool training or something, since his book bag was still in the corner. Rubbing his eyes, Nitori lifted himself off the bed and down the ladder to the floor. He turned to the door to go take a shower in the dorm bathroom, but stopped when he remembered his embarrassing predicament. Turning to go back up the ladder and take care of himself, Nitori caught the still present smell of sex. He made the stupid decision to climb into the lower bunk. Resting on his lower arms and knees, he pressed his face into the pillow. _Rin,_ he thought, taking in the scent of his sweat. Nitori felt his cock strain against his boxers. Face still buried in the cotton, he slipped his hand under the band of his pants and began to slowly stroke himself. The only thing running through his mind was _his voice_, breathing his name in the throws of pleasure. Pumping faster, Nitori whimpered and whined into the bed. "Ah, Rin… Fuck me, Rin…"

His fantasy shattered when the door clicked open. _Oh shit._

Rin stepped in, still soaked in pool water and wearing a towel around his neck. Nitori whipped his neck around to look at his roommate standing in the doorway, too close to stop now. Gripping the sheets in a tight fist, he climaxed into his shorts, some spilling over the elastic and onto the bed. Snapping to reality, Nitori sat up on his knees and hysterically tried to find something to clean up after himself; spouting an endless stream of "Oh my god Senpai I'm so sorry please dont look oh my god oh my god-" but he stopped when he saw Rin leaning against the closed door looking at the floor with his hand over his moth and nose, covering a deep red blush. "S-senpai…?" Nitori asked, still mortified. He then looked down to notice a bulge straining against Rin's tight swimsuit. "Senpai!" Was all he could manage when the redhead made his way over to the bed. He scrambled to get up and run out of the room, but as Rin sat down he took Nitori's wrist and spun him back around onto his lap.

With a sharp toothy smile, the redhead placed a kiss on his forehead. Nitori buried his face in his hands.

"Hey," Rin said. "You were pretty cute just then."

He couldn't tell if is heart had stopped or was just beating too fast to feel.

"Y-y-y-you, y-you…" Nitori stuttered, a compete mess. Rin laughed.

"Let me do it next time, Ai," he teased, grinding his hips into his prisoner's spread groin.

" Ah-ahhss- Senpai!" He cried at the friction, already hard again from the feeling of his crush's clothed erection on his thigh. The stronger teen turned his legs and dumped Nitori on the bed so he could climb on top of him. "But first, mind if I take care of this?" Rin rubbed his cock against the captured boy again. He could only blush and whimper in reply, letting Rin know it was okay. Pinning the smaller boy down by his hands above his head, he pushed down the sticky wet suit to grip his eager cock. Shark-like teeth dug into his victim's shoulder, earning a squeaky moan from Nitori. He could feel his own arousal growing with every pump and trust from the man above him.

"P-please, Matsoka-Senpai-" his breath became sharp. "T-touch me, please!" He begged, trying to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. Rin slipped down the belt of Nitori's boxers before taking his cock in hand, rubbing their two arousals together.

"Please!" Nitori pleaded, though for what he didn't know.

"Fuck, Ai," Rin replied, pumping faster. The younger boy began to get desperate, and thrust his hips up into the elder's grip. They met each other's rhythms and the bed started to creak. Nitori could feel himself nearing the edge, the friction of the other's wet skin against his unbearable.

"I-I, Senpai- I'm going to-" he gasped. "I'm gonna come!"

But just before he reached the point of no return, Rin let go and stroked himself to climax and shot white ropes over the bare chest beneath him. "No!" Nitori whined, erratically thrusting into the air. "Why- keep going! Please, please!"

Rin just laughed. He pushed himself off the bed and pulled up his swimsuit. Nitori looked betrayed, propping himself up on an elbow.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Maybe I'll continue when i get back." And with that, he threw the towel back around his neck and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Nitori fell back across the bed, breathing heavy. He considered finishing himself off, but thought about what Rin would do to him once he got back. He flung his hands to cover his blushing face and curled up into a ball.


End file.
